


Pandora's Box

by Akely



Category: Gintama
Genre: Aftercare, Cohabitation, Eternal Yorozuya Doujin Circle, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I tried my best, Light BDSM, they are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akely/pseuds/Akely
Summary: A missing gift, a secret box and our favourite couple.
Relationships: Kagura/Okita Sougo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	Pandora's Box

# Pandora's Box

**_Pandora's box  
_ ** **_[panˈdɔːrəz]  
_ ** **_NOUN  
_ ** **_1\. a process that once begun generates many complicated problems.  
_ **

* * *

"How many years have we been dating already, Sadist? It feels like an eternity of pain already. Division! I demand division aru."

"It's been just a year China. I'll agree to the divorce when I put you behind bars and feed you three times a day like a sow—"

"Shut up, who wants to be your sow?"

A flax-haired man sat next to a red-haired woman, despite their bickering the man held in his arms as _Alien vs Yakuza 2_ played on the TV. Had Gintoki found a time machine everyone would be shocked at the sight of Okita and Kagura acting so peaceful together, but it was now known by everyone in Kabuki-cho that the infamous captain and China girl were dating.

"Why did we get together again?" Kagura sucked on her sukonbu, tasting its sourness with delight as Okita stared at her moodily. He might appear deadpan to others, but she noticed his eyebrows moved by 0.3mm and his mouth turned downward by a degree, which in Sadist language meant slight irritation.

_Right,_ it was partly because of that. She didn't even know when it started or how but they started noticing every little thing about each other, and soon enough the people around them said they existed in another world. Neither Toshi and Gorilla noticed the subtle changes on the Sadist's face, and nor could Gin-chan and Shinpachi see through her faked illness.

It was one year ago; however, that Sadist declared they would be dating.

"You're such a smug Chihuahua," Okita relaxed slightly when she leaned on his shoulders, eyes still riveted toward their small TV. He was unusually silent today, and Kagura spent the dinner wondering if something happened at work before she realized tomorrow would be their first anniversary.

Of course, she had to tease him. The younger Kagura would have thrown up at the idea of Okita being so chummy, but the current Kagura knew. Okita cherished very few individuals and for those he cared for, he could act quite lovingly, in his own _potato samurai_ way.

"But ne, I said yes," she gulped the remaining sukonbu, the sofa creaked slightly when she shifted his body to rest on her lap. "Even though you were totally trying to scam me, yes? I asked Mucchi later and she said that even if Yatos likes fighting, it's not how we court aru. Because this Kagura-sama is so nice, I let myself scammed by the worst sadist."

Her hand wandered onto his hair, which she had always found suspiciously soft and silky for a man. Even his face was well-ordered, red eyes like blood that contrasted with his thin features, and Kagura often thought he would look better as a woman than a man.

"Shut up, fucking woman," he muttered coolly but his ears were reddening. "I'm the victim here, we can't even afford a bigger TV or good furniture because of all the food you eat."

A month later in whatever relationship they were, Okita bought a house. As expected, Kagura felt for the poor citizens whose tax money went into this lazy policeman's salary, she was content with eating egg on rice every day at the Yorozuya but he could buy a house all by himself.

A traditional two-stories house near the Shinsengumi, equipped with the most modern protection. A garden large enough to keep Sadaharu and air-conditioning that Kagura dreamed of in summer. It was as if the house was made for her, and it turned out, it kind of was.

"I can go back to the Yorozuya, Gin-chan and Shinpachi said I'll always be welcome there," she poked his cheeks, knowing that his anger would flare up immediately.

Okita, as he explained himself, was a sadist, and sadists were possessive. He didn't care that they'd been barely dating and by the end of the visit, Kagura learned that this would be their home. It seemed he had been preparing it a while ago, and that Gorilla and Mayora helped him to find proper housing.

"Huh, planning to leave me already China?" A dark aura spread from Okita's body, "sadly for you there's no return from a sadist like me China. I'll put you behind bars—"

"Yes, yes," Kagura silenced him with a peck on the lips. "You're the big sadist, yada, yada, do you think viewers are dumb -aru? Have you watched the show? Everyone knows you're just like, a rounder Shinpachi." Although her tongue was venomous as usual, Kagura smiled fondly at the man laid on her thighs and kissed him one more time.

"You stink of sukonbu," he said.

"I became one with sukonbu already, it's in my Dip Name Aid."

"It's DNA, stupid China." Okita rose up and buried his face onto her neck, in what could only be described as a strange scene. A grown man sitting on the lap of a frail girl, hugging her as he relaxed his cheeks against her clavicles.

Yes, indeed, the Sadist had a soft spot for her but she also happened to like this weird chihuahua. _This_ , would be why she started living with him, a year ago.

* * *

The next morning Kagura stood at the door and attached the cravat on Okita as he was getting ready to work. From an outsider's point of view, they looked like a loving wife seeing his husband off.

"Don't use your bazooka too much," she brushed off the dust off his shoulders. "Whenever you do something stupid, they always come to me crying as if I can do something about it. What am I? Your mom?"

Okita stroked his knuckles against her cheeks, a gesture Kagura understood to be affectionate, and leaned to slant his lips against hers. It was Okita's rule to have a morning kiss before he worked, and he was deprived of it when she left to work in space. He didn't mind her ramblings anymore, silently beholding her fondly instead.

"I don't have a gorilla for a mother," he responded flatly and stepped out, "I told them to treat you like you were Okita Kagura already, by the way." With that Okita closed off their door and ran as fast as he could, she heard him laughing.

_What a stupid man,_ she sighed and decided to clean up the house. She fooled Gintoki and Shinpachi into thinking she didn't know house chores, but she simply let the glasses stand do it in her stead. Without him, Kagura was obliged to take care of the house, it was her turn since she returned from space.

Okita was quite neat, and she was mostly out during the day, but their constant bickering and full-on brawl destroyed many vases and chairs. Kagura rolled up the sleeves of her white _qipao_ , and she had to repair that wobbly sofa first.

After dusting off the house and sun-bathing the _futon_ on the balcony she decided to take a rest in their bedroom. It was similar to Okita's room at the Shinsengumi, a large tatami-floor room with a futon at the centre, a low table for work and a closet large enough to fit their belongings. The sun exposure was good in the morning, and shy in the afternoon so that it would never get too warm.

Kagura slid open the closet, it had been a long time since they cleaned it, and for as far as she can remember it was perpetually filled to the brim. Okita collected DVDs and books inside, while she brought memento from her trips to space.

Maybe it would inspire her for today. It was their anniversary, after all, and given Okita's behaviour last night he wanted to celebrate it. She planned to cook his favourite dishes, well, the ones she managed to make, at least, and to buy _sake_ in the afternoon for him to enjoy.

With a _clang_ , glinting blades and other weapons fell from the closet. Kagura sweat-dropped at the sight of Okita's second favourite bazooka, a bunch of alien-hunting apparatus and a dozen of Hijikata Assassination tools on the floor. They could probably start an army with all of this... Kagura pushed them to the sight, noting to sort out the mess later.

Next came clothing which neither of them owned a lot, Okita had a few _kimono_ of demure colour along with his uniforms and Kagura decided against buying dresses since they would end up destroyed, anyway. Maybe she could go for a nice _haori_ for the colder months? But their taste diverged too much, she sighed.

In hindsight, she should have prepared it earlier but her last hunting ended up so badly she forgot about their anniversary, and in the first place she didn't care for it either. She stayed with him, he stayed with her and they were content; it was all she needed to know.

While Kagura rummaged through the closet she caught a strange shadow at the back, a cardboard box sneakily hidden beneath clothes.

"Fufufu, is that Sadists' porn mags? He's still keeping them?" Kagura pulled out the box and coughed— how much dust did it accumulate? — but her boyfriend's face was worth the pain. He was shy whenever she teased him about his Do-S tastes, but now that she found this box maybe he really wanted to do these kinds of things? Okita wasn't necessarily a gentle lover, and often brawls turned into making out, as making out turned into brawls but it was as far as they went.

Kagura curiously opened the box, and what loomed inside were…

Mosaics.

_What the hell?_ She dived her hands inside but couldn’t feel any shape, as if her hand went through air. Was the fanfic not M-rated? What did Okita buy that couldn’t go through AO4’s ratings? After further examination, she managed to catch something though she was disappointed it was only a simple notebook. The neat writing belonged to Okita, without a doubt.

Kagura sat down next to the mosaic and read the notebook, she did well at reading now with the help of Shinpachi and Soyo-chan, now she lived with Okita he surprisingly took time teaching her _kanji_.

_Red leather collar - bought from XXX on SpaceBay. Great quality leather with a nice finishing coat, it’s cushioned inside. Red looks good on China._

“What’s that aru! Is he sick? Why is he writing this!” Kagura knew he ordered stuff online, and that he was a sadist. To be honest, she didn’t mind his sick collection, nor that he wanted to use it on her. Better her, than some other Do-M girls, but couldn’t he keep it in his brain? Was he turning into writing self-insert fanfic to indulge into his fantasies like the time she caught Shinpachi doing?

Besides, if he wanted it that _much_ , couldn’t he simply tell her? It wasn’t like she was ignorant of his tendencies, and she accepted all of him or else she wouldn’t have agreed to dating and moving in with him.

Despite her anger, and that she had already torn half of the right side, Kagura continued to read.

_Red rope - From Screw the Roses online store - next level after the collar? Note to buy brown next time for roleplay._

_Set of Paddles - Sacchan’s Epsy store - Good beginner set. I want to use this on China’s ass, though a whip is my favourite._

_Bunny Ears and Tails - Sacchan’s Epsy Store - China is a bunny. Maybe I can go with cat too? With the collar and the leash…_

Kagura threw it away.

Honestly, she couldn’t comprehend his mind sometimes, what was this notebook?! He wrote like this was a perverted version of Fin*l F*antasy, and how much of this money actually supported Sacchan’s store? Rather, when did the ninja start her business and why does she keep stalking that old diabetes man when she would probably do well by herself?

“Huh, since Sadist decided to hide these things to me, I’ll show him, it’s in my blood since Gin-chan is also a big Do-S,” she grinned and tossed the box back into the closet, along with their combined weaponry.

She found her gift.

* * *

"I'm back," Okita shouted from the entrance while hanging his jacket.

Kagura acknowledged him with a wave from the kitchen, as she dripped tabasco onto all of the dishes and poured a cup of _sake_ to start. Usually, she would go and embrace him, but cooking took more time than she expected or rather, she made a few failures here and there before getting a reasonable result. It had been a long time since she cooked, after all.

Miso-marinated salmon, with _ochazuke_ to clean the palate, and a serve of meat and potato curry as well as spicy tofu. Okita enjoyed traditional Japanese food the most but he got used to Kagura's simple but filling cooking. In exchange, Kagura never missed throwing _tabasco_ on top of it so that both could enjoy eating together

“It smells good,” strong arms circled her waist from behind and Kagura laughed as she felt his hair tickling her, “I took my day off tomorrow so we can go to the Edo Zoo if you want to. Didn’t you want to see the penguin and the murderous polar bear?”

“Uh-uh, they say it’s super cute and I want to see if Sadaharu is stronger than this bear. He didn’t get any brawls with Elizabeth since I live here now.”

“I should file _Danna_ as a terrorist, why are you, a policeman’s girlfriend, so friendly with Katsura? Please think of my reputation.”

“Your reputation is so low nobody can see it anymore, not even Madao,” Kagura jabbed him in the chest and filled the bowls of rice, “don’t drink before you eat! You’re going to end up drunk again,” she sat down facing him and pouted. Okita wasn’t bad at alcohol but was far from great either, and there were plenty of times she had to go to _Anego_ ’s cabaret and bring him back drunk.

The mood was pretty good during dinner. Kagura listened to Okita's day while she ate, enjoying the savoury potatoes melting into her mouth. Hijikata bought some kind of special mayo from space, which Okita obviously laced with laxatives when it arrived.

"Maybe that's why he's not obese yet," Okita thought with amusement, "I'm helping him, in a way."

"You can say that because you don’t use the toilets there,” Kagura gulfed down the curry, “Gin-chan’s smelled bad and I’m sure it’s the booze and the sugar.”

Of course, Okita was used to Kagura’s vulgar tongue and didn’t even flinch when she mentioned how nicotine and mayo couldn’t possibly make non-stinking poop. Kagura found herself content at the sight of him eating the food she prepared, chatting about how Yamazaki got rejected by Tama again, or that he had to go bring Kondo back from _Anego_ ’s house.

“Do you think they will marry?” He sipped the cup of _sake_ and extended it to her, “we might marry before them, maybe even Zaki would have a robot child or something.”

“I’ll marry you the day you become a _Sukonbu_ factory owner Sadist, don’t dream of it so early.”

“You should be grateful a captain is accepting an illegal alien like you,” he scoffed.

“What do you mean? I’m the top beauty Kagura-san, and expert alien hunter who adopted a Chihuahua,“ she retorted. “But Anego is getting closer to your gorilla, yes? Last time she told me the scar suited him, if she accepts him they will marry within a day. A shotgun wedding, like mami did.”

“If the boss lady gets pregnant Kondo-san will become a stalking monster, I don’t want to spend my time retrieving him because he’s worried.”

“Your boss _is_ a stalking monster already.”

Slowly but surely, Okita and Kagura finished dinner wondering about gorilla children and their faces, wondering if they would be lucky enough to get Tae’s genes over Kondo. Okita became gradually drunker each time she poured for him, but it wasn’t the first time, as Toshi told her he was less reluctant getting drunk now she was there for him.

It was quite funny to see him drunk. His face so flushed that even his ears were red, his fumbling words yet he stared at her with so much love and trust, unveiled by the bravery of alcohol; Kagura enjoyed that sight more than she liked to admit.

“I need a shower,” Sougo fumbled on his feet and grunted, displeased at his own scent, “oh… Your gift. I forgot to give it to you.”

Kagura watched him stagger back to the entrance, betting on whether her idiot boyfriend would crash onto the floor, but he didn’t, instead, he offered a familiar purple umbrella.

It was indeed her trusty weapon in his hand, something Kamui and Baldy gifted her for her sixteenth birthday. It had been fitted to her size, much stronger and destructive than the small one she carried until now— forged traditionally by a Yato craftsman. The handle, however, which used to be iron and wood, was replaced to one of a _katana_. The red and black cloth used reminded her of Okita’s sword.

“It took me a lot of time to find someone who could do it, but old man Gengai managed to find a book about Yato crafts,” Okita ruffled his hair in embarrassment. “You said you wanted to listen to Hedoro’s songs so I made it like my _Kiku-ichimonji-rx78_. Gengai embedded an antenna inside so you don’t have any excuses to not send me messages when you’re in missions, as long as your ship is in range it should allow communication with the Earth, fucking China.”

“Heh,” Kagura weighed her umbrella and swung it a few times in the air, the grip was much more comfortable now and she found it lighter, “aren’t you just lonely without me?”

“Shut up,” Okita looked away.

“I like it. Thank you, Sougo,” they rarely called each other properly but it made it all the more magical when it happened, Kagura kept his name like a treasure. Sadist, Okita, they had so many names for each other but _Sougo_ was given only in the most intimate moment, to be savoured, remembered fondly.

“And my gift?” He pulled her further into his embrace, “don’t tell you forgot to get me one. You will hurt this policeman’s feelings."

"Hmm, go to shower first."

"What does it have to do with your gift?"

"I don't like doing it when you stink of booze," Kagura replied simply and led him through the stairs, ignoring the hot look he sent her.

Okita seemed to be sobering up already— it was just one bottle of sake after all— she waited until she could hear the shower raining to slip into their bedroom. The first thing she did was to pull out the box from the closet again, it was the most special item for tonight after all.

Next thing was undressing. The afternoon was spent rubbing a luxurious lotion on her skin which was given to her by Tsukky, and she never used it; having been raised without such items. She feared the scent would be too aggressive, something Okita absolutely loathed, but it ended up quite discreet, and warm. Plus, her skin was glistening to the candle’s dancing light as she removed her _qipao_ , a woman had to pamper herself after all.

The lingerie worn on her was, undoubtedly, perfect. The red silk contrasted well with her skin, and despite having a mandarin collar the material was comfortable for what would come next and Kagura was confident, Okita would like it. This Chinese-themed set was made for her and revealed just enough of the curves to be _seen_ yet titillating the curiosity.

To be honest, she did need some kind of confidence boost tonight. The lack of knowledge shook her ego just a tiny bit, though she never noticed anything before discovering this pandora’s box, and she was scared she wouldn’t be enough for him. Before being her lover, Okita was her nemesis and rival, she couldn’t accept being anything else than his equal.

Breaking her thoughts, the planks creaked upon Okita’s glorious arrival in nothing but a bathrobe. She audibly gulped when a pearl of water flowed in the crevice of his abs, she would be lying if she didn’t want to jump at him right now. The flush had dissipated for the most part, but Okita looked cuter and more vulnerable than usual.

"China?" He had licked his lips at the sight, ruby eyes licking her from head to toe. She was pretty proud, she made him gawk in silence and basked in his appreciative gaze until his eyes started shifting to the box next to her. Okita opened his mouth, closed it, and glanced back and forth between her and the box. “Uh…”

Before he could speak, Kagura tried to be of help, "you can use them.”

"I can explain China, I'm still a sadist so sometimes I need to imagine you and… It’s not like I want to force you or I’m not satisfied, I’m good with what we have—” The fast-paced talk, the way his eyes moved suddenly to the wall, Okita acted like a husband caught cheating.

He had always been the one to be assertive with his desire, what was he doing, acting like that?

"I _said_ you can use it. I'll try, whatever huh, SM things you want to do,” she toned down the annoyance as much as she could.

“Huh?” Okita froze, pointed to the box and she could almost read his mind. _You? China? Are you sure?_

So she threw a pillow at him.

“Why did you hide it from me?” She demanded, arms crossed akimbo, “it’s not like I didn’t know you’re a Do-S, yes? I named you Sadist, you think that I’d run away just for that? I’m a Yato, I can break your bones if I wanted! I can stop a truck!” Kagura spoke more softly, “don’t you trust me _-aru_?”

“Not in so many words,” he said and sat down next to her, fiddling with the pillow she had thrown. "I just thought you disliked it, calling me or _Danna_ Do-S with disgust. I didn't want us to break up over something like that. I'm satisfied with sex and everything else with you, this is just… my personal things."

"Kagura-sama's heart is wide and open when I said yes, I said yes to all of you _-aru_. Where's the selfish Sadist I know? Just tie me up, yes? And next time I'll put you on leash—"

Okita casually shifted beneath her and started kissing her neck, having apparently switched from sad chihuahua to horny mode.

"— Listen to people when they're talking, yes?"

"Hey China," his eyes shone with lust and made her feel hot suddenly. If she often compared him to a dog before, he now looked like a wolf ready to devour his prey. "You're really OK with that? I’ve been dreaming of training you--”

“I’m just kindly spoiling my dog so it’s _me_ training you, don’t get it wrong.”

“Hm,” Okita lightly bit her skin and started sucking until a red spot appeared. Kagura groaned, though she was used to his antics. He liked marking her, despite knowing those love bites would disappear quickly, “collar?”

“No chains,” the candle flickered when he pushed her down the _futon_. Okita rummaged through the box while asking her opinion on each time while picking and cleaning the items one by one, carefully explaining the main rules. Sacchan made it seem much easier than she thought, but Okita was careful and attentive which she didn’t mind; the process relaxed her.

Kagura found Okita handsome.

Wet flax hair fell messily on a sharp face, with remains of soft features she once knew. Her fingers traced his cheeks, his face grew much more mature now. When did they start becoming a man and woman to each other? The way his gaze burned so much his eyes glowed with sheer lust.

Her hand slipped to his chest. She could feel his heartbeat accelerating alongside hearse when he attached the collar.

“It’s not a real leather collar with a buckle, you can remove it easily if it gets tighter,” his low voice sounded all too sexy right now.

“You’re hard _aru_.”

“That’s the nature of the man,” he stuck rabbit ears on top of her head and connected a matching leash to the collar. “Besides, what else am I supposed to do? Hm, I guess I’ll save the tail for next time.”

Kagura scowled when he showed her the aforementioned tail. A cute, fluffy thing if it were not for the silicone plug at its end.

"It hurt too much when we tried," she complained, "or buy a puppy tail too. If you get me one I'll try."

Tsukky once told her a man's pleasure spot was through the bottom, if that were true she was curious of the effect on Okita. He barely showed any signs of pleasures besides some grunts, and perhaps because she was also sadistic at heart, seeing blushing with puppy tail and ears was… Intriguing, to say the least.

"What are you thinking about?" He tipped her chin towards him and slanted his lips onto hers, slipping his tongue into her cavity. When Okita kissed her it was always done desperately, as if it were the last. He fiercely danced with her tongue, licked all of her until they were breathless.

When Okita finally separated, a thin sliver of saliva fell from his lips. Kagura kissed it, feeling rather impatient; she helped him into strapping black leather on her.

"If I knew we'd be doing that," he carefully passed the leather on her back, "I wouldn't drink. I'm too fuzzy for ropes." There was a trace of disappointment in his voice.

Kagura nodded— being an alien hunter she knew that ropes could be quite dangerous and when worn for a long period, damage the body. She just forgot to apply it to herself, she often forgot those details because she healed fast.

"Hm. It looks nice," he praised her.

On top of her silk underwear were multiple leather straps that surrounded her breasts, pushing them further out, and traced to the hips. It was more of an apparel, she guessed, even though it did constrict her slightly.

For the final touch, Okita handcuffed her hands and pinned them on top of her with his sword, or rather, he had just pierced their _tatami_ with his sword.

“Oi, if you’re breaking our house how do I get money to buy sukonbu?!”

“Well,” he sat down on her and smirked, “I’ll just have to assassinate Hijikata-san and become the Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi.”

“That’s your goal from the start!” Kagura wriggled in the _futon_ , after all, she couldn’t bear him getting the top position! This face that kept darkening with satisfaction, it knotted her stomach. “Why’s this not breaking _aru_?!”

“Unlike the rest this is real handcuffs, special alloy for Amanto like you. Well, there has to be some kind of bondage right?” He poked her cheeks repeatedly, “are you regretting already, China?”

“As if!” She bit that damned finger and was even more vexed when Okita didn’t cry out in pain, but inside decided to lick it, seeming more amused than anything. Now that she thought about it that man did have an unusual resistance to pain, otherwise how could he be her rival?

Okita playfully bit her earlobe which earned him a moan, he perfectly knew this was one of her weak spots and took his sweet time playing with it. Biting, blowing, licking, there was no end to the torture as he whispered her name.

_Kagura_ , red crept on her face, _Kagura_. It rolled so smoothly off his tongue with a pinch of lust, which he didn't mind pressing on her waist. Usually, she would have given him _something_ so he moaned too, but it was a day off for her today.

Okita's lips turned into a rictus she had learnt to love and hate, an innocent face if not for the sadistic grin— his hands deftly unbuttoned the collar and caressed teasingly her breasts. Warmth spread from his palm, groping them fondly before poking the peaks which had hardened, much to her embarrassment.

There was something _too_ erotic in the way he played with her nipples, sucking them through the thin layer of silk and stared at her through it. When she tried to look away he caught her face and roughly bit her clavicle. The combination of pain and pleasure was starting to accumulate, she felt hot, she wanted _more_. Kagura stopped stifling her moaning and bucked her hips against his, shifting as to graze his cock.

"Don't tempt me China," he glared at her and pushed down her hips. "I want to enjoy it all night."

She snorted, "you're so excited you'll finish in five seconds top, yes?"

He pinched her right nipple harshly, "we'll see who'll last longer… China."

Her silk bra was gone by the wind or rather torn apart with a flick of his hand. Kagura shivered because of sudden cold air while Okita took pleasure in pinching, pulling the pink nubs until she was moaning loudly, wiggling under him.

When he was satisfied, he proceeded to drop raining kisses all over her, starting from her eyelids, sliding down to her nose, mouth, the valley of her chest… until she could feel wet kisses on her thighs.

"Uh," she grunted in discomfort. She liked foreplay, but she was impatient. "Sadist," she tried to plead when he hiked her "panty" up; it was but a mini China skirt with nothing underneath. His rugged fingers rubbed her wet entrance. Kagura clutched the _futon_ as he stimulated its core with his thumb and inserted a finger inside.

That familiar roughness, the tension that started to build as he called her name. Kagura's body jerked when he pushed a second one inside.

"Don't stop," she cried out. He thrusted his fingers in a slow, languid rhythm that made her crazy. The tension was starting to build up as adrenaline coursed through her body, she watched Okita's chiselled body flexing and relaxing alongside hers and his throat gulped when he accelerated. To help her release his thumb dutifully pressed, rubbed her clit until her toes curled upon climaxing—

— he stopped.

"Sadist!" She called out, absolutely infuriated for having been denied her orgasm, a first for her. "What are you doing?!"

Okita contented himself with licking his fingers, "we have a long night still, why are you so impatient China doll?"

Much to her despair, Okita continued to push her close to climax, yet pulled out at the last moment. After coming close three times, Kagura was panting and sweating on the futon with a terribly exhausted voice.

Okita, on the other hand, admired his work: a trembling Kagura lit dimly by the candle as she looked at him with teary eyes. Yet her eyes were burning with fury which made it all the funnier; she was bound and handcuffed after all.

"We need a safe word," his eyes rested a little more on the glistening milky skin and finally ended up on the box. "It's a word you say when you don't like it and want it to stop," he explained while casually putting his eye mask on her. From his humming, she guessed he was happy.

"Sukonbu."

“I guess that’s not surprising from you,” he sighed.

“Do you prefer Gin-chan? Oh I know, _Toshi_ is good. You’ll WITHER AWAY _aru_.”

“Shut up China, sukonbu is fine.”

Kagura laughed again but quickly shut up when she heard the wind being cut as he removed the sword, shifting her to lay onto her stomach. His strong arms then held her just long enough to slip a pillow under her torso; with all that leather apparel it became quite uncomfortable.

“We should have gone for a western bedroom.” She squealed when she felt hands grabbing the meat of her ass, with the damned eye mask she couldn’t see anything-- and it kept her remaining senses all too sensible. “Or a real bed at least, hmm.”

“Don’t turn our house into an SM dungeon,” she felt her hips being left up and a warm breath blowing a _tad_ too close to her lower lips.

“I did say I’ll be putting you behind bars.”

“Uhn Sougo,” he started lapping on her pussy from behind. Kagura dug into the pillow as he playfully stroked the core, wetting her entrance until she was ready. When her thighs started to give up and jolted, he delved his tongue in without further ado.

Though deprived of her sight she could imagine him, his wet hair tickling her thighs and swaying as he parted the lips, playing with her inner walls until she was a sobbing mess. Okita himself was excited-- she knew that at this point his erection would be painful and that he wanted nothing but ravishing her. He reeled those carnal desires in, continuing to please her even when she cursed his name, rolling his palm over her core to guide her orgasm until the end.

Red.

Kagura saw red. Maintaining her hips raised made her sore, and just when she thought she could rest Okita slapped her ass. She bit onto her lips when a second, third came gradually stronger. It burned, she hated it, yet somehow her adrenaline spiked again. She was _waiting_ for the next hit, not exactly welcoming it but not totally loathing it either.

But when she awaited for the pain, the pain didn’t come and instead there was a tingling feeling on her butt. A gentle stroke she could barely feel, drawing arcs onto her skin as if to soothe her. It was very soft and small, something that couldn’t be his fingers… Focusing solely on his touch, Kagura managed to guess it was a feather.

Kagura shut her eyes, wondering what Okita was playing at. She heard his rough breath, when would he give up? His control was perfect until now but she was more than ready to drive him crazy.

“What are you thinking of?” He hoarsely demanded and this time, it wasn’t a hand that came but something hard. It whipped the air and lashed onto her skin.

“Sadist,” she ground her teeth.

“Call me by my name,” he flicked the whip again, “are you going to give up Kagura? Just a word,” he purred, “just a word.”

“Ne-Never,” her voice rasped, “I’m your ri, ah, ri-rival, don’t forget that Sadist.”

In the silent night, Kagura moaned and cried, being at the mercy of both pain and pleasure alternatively.

“Kagura,” he blurted in between, his wrist flickering expertly to deliver the hits. Sometimes easy, sometimes harsher, and paused when her skin felt rough and tortured. Then, he gently caressed her with his sinewy fingers until she didn’t know what pain was anymore. When she felt him getting impatient, his muscles trembled and his hips occasionally jerked against her entrance he pulled on the leash she had forgotten until now. “You’re driving me mad,” he admitted and she heard cloth falling onto the floor.

His hot and erect cock rubbed against her slit, but she knew better than pleading him. She refused to let out any sound and bore with how wet she felt, that she was more than ready for this.

“Kagura,” he cooed again with that annoyingly low, hot voice of his and covered her from behind, kissing her bareback. “You want it, don’t you? Just plead your master.”

For good measure, he slapped her ass again, but Kagura turned her face as much as she could at him, and snorted. “You want it more than me, Sadist.”

“Very well.” He pulled tight on the leash and penetrated her roughly.

As if to release all the frustration he had stored, Okita maintained tightly the leash on one hand while the other pushed and pulled her hips to his cadence.

"You're going uh—" he muttered while pounding into her, "—to regret this Kagura."

His fingers dug into her hip bone, and he buried himself into her. Slowly, then fast, when she felt him twitching inside her he would stop his thrust and occupied himself with her bouncing breasts.

Saliva dripped from her mouth as he started to thrust into her again— her neck was pulled at his leisure— and he grunted audibly behind her. She felt his skin burning against her and his thighs nearly giving up midway as they both indulged into carnal desire.

"S-Sougo," his name escaped from her lips, "I'l— ah, coming."

"Me too," his moanings openly betrayed the facade he built. Upon spurring the pace Kagura came with a shockwave. His name was cursed again in half-choked sobs, and it was enough for him to finish inside her.

"The futon's dirty," she complained at the foreign warmth inside her. Okita rested on top of her for a minute before lifting his eye mask from her face.

How could a man look so erotic?

His mouth was still agape and his face flushed from exertion, pearls of sweat slowing tracing down his handsome face and toned body. His eyes seemed to blur almost, in trance from realising his sexual fantasy.

"I should have done this earlier," he looked down at her possessively. Kagura knew she wasn't much better than him— tied up with a red collar, rabbit ears that were adding to the fetish and her skin reddened by both his whip and hands. A white liquid seeped out from her crotch but she didn't really anymore. "Can I take a pic?"

_Click_

"Don't ask if you're doing this anyway," she allowed him using his Shinsengumi phone to take pictures, before asking him to remove all the leather apparel. "Oi, what are those for?"

"For when you're away," he gently kissed her swollen lips and removed her binds. Cautiously he checked her back and forth, with a tender care she rarely experienced. "Are you hurting somewhere?"

"Everywhere," she deadpanned, "but it wasn't that bad. Is it fine just like this? You came only once."

"Hmm, I don't care. Well, unless you want to go for another round—"

"No."

He nodded and rose up, coming back with a warm towel. "When you're doing this you don't really care, you're focused on your partner. I've been wanting to do this forever," he wiped her body and asked worriedly again, "no injuries?"

"I'm a Yato," Kagura smiled. This man was a cute chihuahua, after all, "and an alien hunter. This is nothing uh-uh, but next time I'll be the one to mess you up!"

Okita's eyes glowed with lust again, "I guess being a Do-M for you wouldn't be too bad."

"Hey what are you doing?"

He squeezed a cream into his hand and rubbed her back and butt, it was cold enough to make her cringe but she quickly found it made the pain subdue.

"Aftercare. I know you heal fast but hey, it's more comfortable this way."

When he was finished Okita laid down and pulled her into his embrace. Kagura didn't mind they were both sweaty and revelled in his warmth, she felt secure and tired with all those spikes. 

"Hey Kagura."

"Hmm?" Her hands wandered into hair, enjoying its silky texture. Okita loved against her and his voice quivered.

"Thank you."

"Well, an owner needs to pamper its dog, yes?"

"Who's the owner? I'm the one owning a dangerous bunny, and feeding it _sukonbu_ three times a day."

"If you want to put a ring on this rabbit," she yawned, "make it ten times a day."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Good night Sadist."

"Good night, China."


End file.
